Commedia Dell'Templar
by Peryiite
Summary: Harlequin and Hellequin are two of the many Templars secretly hired after The Assassins start an underground in Roma. This is the sequence from their point of view. They're perfect for the job, Afterall, who would suspect two simple street prefromers?
1. A Trip To Roma

**Chapter 1**

**A trip to Roma**

The light reflecting off his white mask seemed to glow, despite the darkness. The groves narrowing into dark curved shadows somehow made the twisting grin on his mask more intense than in daylight. He sighed, his breath heating up the walls of the mask, looking over at his sister, who was standing on the roof of the building adjacent to him. She nodded, her gold mask glimmering in the moonlight as well, placing her hands on her hips in a dainty pose. He flexed his fingers, the material of his gloves grazing his skin tightly, cracking his knuckles. They had been hired recently by The Borgia and scattered across Roma to search and kill any members of the Assassins. This worked to their advantage; after all they were new members of the Templar.

He grinned beneath his mask, and with a nod to Caha, they dived down fearlessly. Brushing off any stray strands of straw, the siblings stretched like the well nimble acrobats they were, strolling quietly into the streets. They walked together silently, entering the heart of Roma. To any other average soul, they would appear as the typical traveling actors, part of a troupe or some wild carnivale. This always made them smirk beneath their masks, for it was the opposite of their intentions. There were still a surprising number of people stumbling about the streets, even for night. Cahin turned his head to his sister, the mask somehow providing a casualty.

"First off, we must find a place to stay." He nodded, involuntarily scanning the area. "Just what I was thinking brother." Caha responded, her mind beginning to weigh options. "The Borgia didn't provide us with anything?" Cahin thought out loud. "Of course not" Caha smirked, "they want us to remain discreet and incognito." She finished, her eyes shifting at a plain courtyard in the distance. "Right, so we must appear..." "...as usual." Caha finished, climbing up the wall in seconds, Cahin joined her. She tapped her fingers on her golden belt, looking around for a few minutes and then glanced at her brother with a smirk. "I have an idea." She nodded surely. "No tents or shabby sides of town Caha." Cahin jested, skipping along the roofs with her. "Too predictable Cahin."She winked under her mask, grabbing onto a wooden beam holding a lantern. Steady, she kicked her foot in the shutters of the window and snaked her way inside.

Breaking an entry was no challenge for the duo. They completed the task so effortlessly due to their heightened skills and flexibility. After scouting out the building and making sure they were alone, the siblings settled in the upstairs hall on a plain wooden bench. "They must've abandoned this place." Cahin said with a sigh as he sat down, resting his feet. "Really? That's obviously not why I chose this house!" Caha retorted. "Careful sister, you know I'm sharp like you." Cahin teased back at her with a smile. Caha laughed and sat back, crossing her legs. "So, since we have a moment of rest brother, we'll stay here in Roma, even though this is a big city I trust we can make it back here." She nodded. "Of course Caha." Cahin nodded, reaching for his mask.

"The Borgia said the Assassins have an underground here. It may not be big but people are beginning to believe in them, so we should definitely track down at least one of their bases." Caha too reached for her mask, pulling it off gently. "We'll get to know the city tomorrow. Tonight we rest from our journey." Cahin concluded, looking at his sister again, their faces were now readable. "For now we're traveling troupe." Caha grinned, her gray eyes burning into Cahin's identical eyes with sadism. "Indeed! The finest street performers that have ever lived!" He nodded sheepishly, grinning. They laughed once more at their twisted talk, even in their grimmest moods they behaved like children around each other. It was a natural reaction, coming from their family.

The siblings were silenced when a snapping noise echoed through the empty house. They both paused automatically, their eyes darting in the opposite directions. Cahin raised his brow before putting on his mask once more; Caha shook her head as she was doing the same. With a finger to her wine colored lips, she cautiously crept into the room closest to her; Cahin did the same the opposite way. They weren't going to take any risks this time, not for this mission. Cahin peered around the corner of the archway and as he and Caha suspected, there was a man. Standing with his back to Cahin, in front of the window they'd come through. He was rather short, small, perhaps a young man, cloaked with a black hood over his head. Cahin was surprised at this. He couldn't be an Assassin, they wore white and given the estimate age based on his size, he probably wasn't a part of some bigger scheme.

Cahin bit his lip, and with one glance upwards at Caha who was hiding silently in the rafters, he reached for his decorative daggers, jumping up with a starting run and piercing one into his neck. The hood ripped and there was a clinking sound to metal and as Cahin rolled over the man's back, he was stopped from darting his second dagger into him by a sword. Cahin took in a breath and grinned; he enjoyed someone who wasn't easy. The man's face was impossible to see in the darkness but somehow he could feel their hatred radiating. Cahin grunted in a panic suddenly as his first dagger wouldn't pull out, he fumbled with it wildly with it and in that split second, the man punched him dead into the stomach. Cahin fell with a thud, both his daggers scattering randomly to the ground.

He couldn't breathe; Caha yelled out of anger and pounced down from the rafters. The cloaked man was swift and rolled out of her way. Caha leapt to her brother's side, pointing her daggers at the mysterious figure. "You come any fucking closer and I swear it'll be the last thing you do." She spat at him instinctively, it seemed to intrigue the man. He glanced at Cahin on the ground and at Caha who was protecting him so fearlessly. In a flash, the man darted out the window into the night. Caha stood still and ready for a few moments, letting out a huff as she kneeled down to Cahin. Cahin coughed madly, the wind knocked out of him. She hurried to pull his mask off, letting him breathe. Coughing a few more times and sitting up slowly, his stomach muscles ached. "Are you hurt?" She asked, looking him over. "Ugh, yes. He just punched me dead in my stomach." Cahin said, attempting to stand.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Caha asked while turning her head to the window, the night sky contrasting the glint of the stars. "He didn't seem like he had a plan, just looking around." He spoke while climbing into bed, a simple frame and mattress left by the owners. Cahin disliked this; he always believed you should be grateful for what you have. "I'll keep watch." Caha said with a brutality in her voice. "Caha you need slee-" "Hush Cahin. I'm mad at the bastard for making you vulnerable." She trailed off slowly, thinking. "Sleep tonight brother, you can take care of me tomorrow, I'll sleep at dawn." Caha said, throwing a blanket over her brother's head with a childish grin. "You're the lady in distress now." She poked fun, he glared, as expected. "Man Caha! Man." He laughed his voice raspy for a short moment. "Barely." She stuck out her tongue and with a smile, exited the room.

Cahin lay back, placing a hand on his stomach. He grimaced and turned his head to the side where a peeling vanity was rotting next to a shuttered window. He shook his head in disapproval, meanwhile poking at his stomach absentmindedly. "I can't believe people just leave things around like this." He trailed off, not wanting to get into his memories at that moment. He readjusted himself, moving around under the blanket and decided to lay flat on his back, staring at the white ceiling. He placed his hands under his head, his stomach pulling as he did so, he winced. "This is going to hurt so much tomorrow." He shook his head, shrugging. With what last strength he had he pulled off his vest, hat and hood, tossing them to the ground recklessly. "I hope Caha will be okay." He thought, his thoughts fading into sleep.


	2. The Lovely Fiora

**-Chapter Two-**  
** The Lovely Fiora**

Cahin grunted to a stiff discomfort throughout his muscles as sunlight crept across his face. The little beams were coming through the shutters of the window, annoying Cahin. He groaned and finally sat up in a huff, narrowing his eyes at the window. "I get it." He talked pointlessly to the sun, walking over to his mask laying on the vanity. It greeted him with a smug smirk, never failing to amuse him. "Oh to think you're the last face Assassins will see..." He trailed off darkly, picking up the mask and putting it on. Downstairs, Caha was humming, slicing up bread and stabbing little purple grapes with one of her daggers, bringing them up to her mouth. Cahin grinned, "I hope you washed those things." He motioned to her daggers. "Tch." She faked a scoff and picked up a vine of grapes. "Breakfast?"

"Made a quick trip to the market this morning, they never even realized that I stole from them." Caha smiled, turning her back to Cahin again, working at the fireplace. Cahin tilted his mask up over his head, picking grapes off the vine and chewing on them, glancing over at the basket on the wooden counter. "A bit much, isn't it Caha?" "Not at all Cahin, we're growing young adults." She grinned, slicing a blood orange dead down the middle; it fell in two and rocked on the counter. "Now Caha that's not an Assassin." Cahin jested with a smirk. "Are you sure?" She turned around, holding one that was still full. She narrowed her eyes and brought it up to eye level. "The little devils could be spies." "Caha you're ridiculous." "Damn straight!" She threw it up in the air, slicing through it.

She bowed and Cahin clapped before she sat down with the sliced fruit, munching on it silently. Cahin leaned against his arm, looking out the window. "Did you sleep at all?" He glanced at his sister, who was silent. "I...passed out about an hour after you did." "I knew it." Cahin smirked. "I couldn't help it!"She let out a defensive whine. "It's fine I wanted you to, you know I would've gotten the little devil even in my sleep, I just got caught." Harlequin smirked then, a glint in his eyes. "Naturally brother. I don't think he was very old, he was so small." She thought, puzzled. "Oh you know, some little brat deciding to check out a broken window... who knew how to block our attacks." He gritted his teeth, "huh." "He was probably...what? Fifteen? Sixteen?" Caha thought, rubbing her chin. "Perhaps so, his figure wasn't that of a man."

The streets were bustling with people going about their everyday work. Shops were open, the smell of bread and oils lingering throughout the city, sometimes not so pleasant. Caha walked with a skip in her strut, while Cahin kept a very poise and steady stride. They walked surprisingly at the same tempo, scouting around a tower which was heavily guarded. Cahin stopped to stare up at it, the Borgia flags hanging high and proud. "I see we've established ourselves." He spoke into the air. His thoughts were distracted when he felt a pair of hands push against his back. "Get moving you stupid-."Cahin spun around, infuriated, grabbing the rude guard by the collar and nudging him. The man did not expect this. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He yelled, fumbling, attracting attention from other guards. They ran down to the scene, circling around the jesters.

Cahin stared bluntly; it sent chills through the man. Caha rolled her eyes beneath her mask, pulling out some papers and slapping them against one of the guard's chest. He took them reluctantly and then looked up with a sudden cheer. "Oh, my apologies." He bowed with a stutter, making way for them. Caha smiled her sweet yet devilish smile and tapped her brother on the back while flirtatiously stepping out of the circle. Harlequin mumbled and dropped the man carelessly, turning to go with his sister. After they passed the tower, Cahin began to speak. "What did you do?" "Gave them these." She held up signed documents from Rodrigo Borgia himself. "What do they do?" "They're just so we don't get into any trouble with the guards. A secret right of passage if you will." She grinned, folding them and tucking them away.

"Ruin my fun..." He mumbled with a soft smirk under his face. "Perhaps we should have a little fun? Set up a false fame?" Caha said, stretching like a ballerina. "Darling sister, we are no false fame." He grinned, jumping up onto the stone ledge of a fountain. She braced herself and threw up her arms as Cahin jumped, doing a back flip over her and landing perfectly on his feet. She grinned and did a hand stand, stretching her legs out tall. Cahin grabbed them to brace her and she flipped up over him, landing on the other side with her arms spread dramatically. Their acrobatics already attracted a bewildered crowd. Caha batted her eyelashes and set out a cloth on the ground for people to place money. She smiled with her perfect lips, swooning some of the men.

Harlequin stepped up in his usual performer voice. "Attention ladies and gentleman..." "...presenting the finest jesters of all the troupes!" Caha continued his sentence. "The Harlequin..." He bowed, keeping his secretive and devious demeanour. "And The Hellequin!" Caha shouted a bit more brightly, jumping up in a graceful pose. "Brother and sister." Cahin continued, doing a hand stand adjacent to Caha, she did the same. "Extraordinaire." Caha finished, using her French accent. The two flipped up and pulled out their daggers, clashing them together before beginning to juggle and throw them back and forth, they got more complex with their routines as time went on. People stared in disbelief, laughed at their jokes and frozen in wonder at their tricks.

From the crowd, a trio of courtesans watched the jesters leap and flip back and forth with each other. The two other girls giggled and eyed the very flexible male jester, while the more solemn girl on the left end stared. With her hands crossed tightly to her chest, the white blouse below crimpling up slightly, she tilted her head with a slight smirk, her straight brown hair falling over her shoulder. She couldn't take her thoughts anymore and stepped up from the crowed, a cocky look on her face. "You both are truly amazing..." She spoke in a solid tone, setting everyone off guard. "I bet you can't catch me." She shrugged playfully, biting her lip. Harlequin and Hellequin stopped landing both in front of her. "Is that a bet m'lady?" Cahin asked.

"What ever do you mean?" Caha said, tilting her head to the right towards Cahin, he tilted his head to the left. They moved like twins. "Hmm..." Fiora looked up at the fountain. "If you two can manage to pin me down while doing all those fluid tricks of yours, I'll pay you fifty florins." Fiora smirked, the crowd gasped at the amount. "Fifty? My, my, are you sure dear?" The Harlequin chuckled darkly. "Positive. We're bound to put on a show." She shrugged, walking past the two and climbing up onto the top of the fountain, pulling out a fancy pink fan. The woman stared down at the people with a smile, she was indeed conceited. With her eyes flickering shut, she smugly straightened her posture. "Go." The courtesan flipped backwards down the fountain, Harlequin and Hellequin both shook their heads in disbelief and moved.

To be symmetrical, they both did the same on each side, climbing up onto the fountain. This confused the lady, regardless she spun around a few time with her fan, her chocolate locks of hair spinning. Harlequin and Hellequin hung to the top of the fountain, looking down at her. The courtesan back flipped continuously through the crowd and then the siblings caught their chance. They both pushed off the ledge of the fountain and dived down while doing a flip after the woman. To her dismay, they were quick. Pinning her down with a dagger on each side, only nipping at the pink fabric of her overcoat she was defeated. The duo grinned, "That'll be fifty florins." And at that, the crowd roared and clapped.

You truly are amazing!" A woman cried from the crowd. The Harlequin and Hellequin drew their daggers back, bowing to each side of the crowd while flipping their daggers back into their belts. "Grazie! Grazie!" The Hellequin shouted, picking up her cloth filled with Florins. She wrapped it up with a rope, securing the money. Fiora tossed a pouch at them in defeat. "Hm. You're both good." She narrowed her eyes. Shaking her head. "Sorry, where are my manners." She bowed respectfully. "I am Fiora Cavazza, a courtesan." She rose back up with a smile. "Allow me to take you to dinner?" She offered. Harlequin and Hellequin looked at each other. Cahin suspiciously nodded at Caha but she retorted in their silent language to play along. "I don't see why not." The Hellequin said with a smile.

Fiora ordered a glass of wine, sitting across from the two bright Jesters. She glanced at them back and forth with a grin. "You two look amazing, and are amazing." "Thank you Fiora." The Harlequin nodded once. "How did you know how to do that? You're pretty limber for a courtesan." Hellequin started. Harlequin snickered, she hit his shoulder. "Excuse him." "It's fine. You'd suppose I'd have to know how to do a few stunts in my business. Men are silly." She trailed off, smiling when her whine was brought to her. She poured three glasses, pushing them towards the two. "Can't argue with that logic." Hellequin nodded, circling the rim of her glass with one finger, they weren't keen to take food from strangers. Harlequin sat pokerfaced, not bothering with the wine at all.

"I find it odd you're not bothered by my profession." Fiora started with conversation again, "Though I am a fine wine in a low class place." She trailed off, sipping the dark liquid. Hellequin watched, it couldn't have been poisoned in the same bottle. "Is two travelling actors any greater?" She grinned, bringing the wine up to her lips and sipping. "Suppose you're not much higher in society." She shrugged, glancing over at the pork which was being served to them. "Meat? That's not cheap." Harlequin tilted his head forward to look at it. "Never mind that sir; you're both worth such class." Fiora trailed off, beginning to eat.

They all got a little less awkward bur were still very tense. The conversation was very polite and friendly but there was a tension between them was there beneath the words, perhaps it was their masks. Fiora smiled and lifted her arm, slouching to lean her chin against it; Caha's eyes flickered down at something red. There, on her forearm was a bright red Templar cross. The tattoo was only peeking out from her gloves a little, but Caha knew it well. She had one exactly like it. "Have you ever heard about the story of the Knights of the Templar and the Assassins?" Caha brought up, Cahin looked over at her. She was on to something. He casually put one of his arms under the table, so she couldn't see. "No, I'm not familiar." Fiora stared into the dark holes that were Hellequin's eyes, unable to read them. "Are you sure..?" Hellequin grimaced darkly; Cahin placed his hand on a dagger. "What do you mean?" Fiora searched their profiles, evidently. Caha reached out, knocking over her glass of wine and pulling her arm forward, ripping off her glove.

Fiora panicked and was about to lash her bladed fan across The Hellequin's arm when Cahin held up his arm, tugging his sleeve up to reveal the same Templar mark. Fiora gasped and studied the two for a moment then broke out into a relieved laugh, grinning at the two. "Thank god!" She giggled, Hellequin smirked. "Well, well. Hello partner." "You're both Templars?" Fiora was smiling now, the tension gone. "Pure blooded Templars." Caha grinned, pulling off her glove and sleeve to reveal her tattoo as well. "You scared me there; I thought you both were too stealthy for just simple street performers." Fiora placed her glove back on. "You never know, those Assassins could be anywhere." She studied them again with friendliness. "That's exactly what we were thinking about you." Harlequin said. "Well this is good...Templar to Templar. We weren't sure who the others were here."Caha smirked. "Welcome to the club."Fiora grinned.

_I absolutely adore how this is coming along! I've been running the story through my mind while playing ACB XD' Multiplayer characters are amazing! 3_

_I hope you enjoy this story, i'm definitely continuing it! Feel free to contact me if you have any ideas or want to know something._

_ ~Konnie._


	3. Siena

**Chapter 3**

**-Siena -**

Fiora came storming out of Castel Sant'Angelo walls, screaming curses in Italian. Caha and Cahin, were leaning up against the bridge of Castello's the entrance, secretly badmouthing guards. They perked up at her attitude, looking at each other confused. "Merda... Cazzo!" She cried, shaking her fists with an angry sigh, glancing back and forth at the clowns. "What?" "Nothing." Cahin held his hands up, blinking beneath his mask. "What's wrong..?" Caha began, still sitting on the stone ledge of the bridge. "Damn Cesare wants me to deliver this to Malfatto." She held up a letter, which was already crumpled from her freak out. "Malfatto?" The Harlequin tilted his head. "The doctor, but he's no ordinary doctor. He's completely insane..." She trailed off, pausing. "...a nightmare to courtesans."

The night air seemed thicker and muggy as the trio walked down the shabby, crumpling alleyways. The scenery of the slums was very intimidating; it wasn't a place to get swarmed in. There were poor souls intoxicated beyond help, mumbling stupid things to each other and sitting against broken walls. Fiora was shaking her head to herself, as if having an internal conversation. The Harlequin walked with his arms crossed, sensing the tension and fear through Fiora's annoyance. He kept his hellish front, scaring all that glance at him. Hellequin simply was looking around, less intimidating and watching everything. "Malfatto is supposed to be here..." Fiora staggered slightly, coming up to a stone platform in the ground, a part of an ancient building once. Hellequin's eyes traveled the premises but could not locate a soul.

Hellequin's eyes widened suddenly as something grabbed her. She reached for her daggers but she was too slow for once. She was caught by an arm now with something pointy and cold jabbing at her spine. Harlequin tore his daggers out from their sheaths instantly, facing a tall man with a slender bird mask for a face and hollowed holes for eyes. Harlequin felt no intimidation through his anger. All of the agents froze at that moment. Hellequin did not wanting to move in case this man did more, Cahin not ready to kill until it was needed, Fiora speechless and their new guest the doctor, unsure. In a smooth, dark and somewhat impatient voice he called out, "Are you the ones here to deliver something to me...?" He switched his gaze at everyone till Fiora caught his eye. He dropped Hellequin instantly.

The Doctor charged towards the Courtesan. Her eyes widened and as he was about to jump for her with his syringe she yelled out. "Cesare told me to give this to you!" She said it desperately, holding out the paper in one hand. Malfatto stopped, looking at the woman for a few more seconds before opening the letter, skimming through it and putting it in his medicine pouch. "Thank you..." He tipped his hat like a gentleman. "I still lust to kill you." He commented, cracking his knuckles. "You can't, we're on the same team." Fiora weakly said, letting out a breath. "Pity isn't it. I'll have to settle for the ladies of Rosa in Fiore." The doctor said nonchalantly in conversation.

The doctor turned slowly, about to walk away when he was caught off guard by the two jesters. He examined them carefully then clapped his hands together once. "Oh my, an introductory is needed." He chuckled, walking up to them as if previous events hadn't happened. He took Hellequin's hand and brought it up to where his lips should be, pretending to kiss it. "Now what do we have here, what's your name my dear?" The man seemed so polite; it was hard to believe he was a serial killer. "The Hellequin, at your service sir." She smirked with her purple lips while doing a crusty, watching his every movement. "The Doctor, my lady." "Killer of women..." Harlequin added in boldly. "No, no signore... killer to whores." The doctor said disregarding Fiora behind him.

"Though it would be delicious to poison a creature like you. Oh, yes... to watch the light leave that cheery little-" "Calm yourself." The Harlequin coldly stared through the white slits in his mask. The Doctor was intrigued by his hellish glare. "What a demonic creature." The doctor joked, "And you are?" "The Harlequin, or as my victims would call me, a walking nightmare." He slowly bowed. "What interesting characters and murderous at that!"He was amused. He turned back to The Hellequin, eyeing her. "My lady, you're related to this monster?" "My dearest twin brother...and don't be fooled, I'm just as capable." She smirked. "Are you now dear?" He leaned in on her, Harlequin gritted his teeth, placing a hand on a dagger. "Killing Assassins? I lust it." She crossed her arms, challenging him. "How feisty." He stroked under her chin, tilting her head up.

"Vanity is just as malicious." Harlequin cleared his throat to break up the electricity Malfatto was giving off. He was a little too close to Caha for Cahin's tastes. The doctor shook his head to break off his trance. "A pleasure fellow Templars." Malfatto collected himself and tipped his hat again. "Expect to see me again, Hellequin. You'll need a check up soon..." He passed through the two, walking off into the night. "Don't forget me, courtesan!" He called back as the other Doctors did, ominously, fading off. "I can't even begin." Fiora started, seeing it was safe now. "No need. I don't see his motive though." Cahin contemplated. He was being rather flirty..." Caha started, puzzled. "He's like that. Don't let it fool you; it's what will get you killed." Fiora huffed. "Mind walking me home?"

Caha and Cahin kicked off their boots when they entered their inconspicuous town house, going down the mini flight of stairs into the split level room. Caha smirked and automatically jumped up on one of the chairs, swishing her arms around. "Fear the demon dottore!" She announced, pushing the back of the chair to the floor with her feet and stepping off of it. Cahin laughed and joined in the fun, comic relief always worked. "So terrifying that he'll make Templar's shiver!" He looked around as if an audience was watching. "Killer of cocky courtesans." Caha said dramatically, Cahin finishing off, "And flirt to the lovely female jesters." He snickered, "Oh, I'd just love to _inject_ you with my _syringe_!" Cahin mocked, grinning like an idiot until Caha hit him. "Not to be hypocritical, but he was insane." Caha said in a more serious tone, pacing as she pondered. "I know, we are insane..." Cahin paused for effect, "But he was insane." "Is it necessary to kill random courtesans at will?" Caha turned to her brother.

"Not unless they're the white hooded beasts." Cahin remarked, reminding them of their true mission. They were hired agents because Cesare took interest in their fighting abilities or unique traits. Assassin Templars, agents to surprise the Assassins and fight back as a defence, the Borgia guards weren't just going to do it alone. The Hellequin and Harlequin would do what needed to be done and ruthlessly at that but it was no use attracting attention by killing off helpless girls who probably already doomed themselves with syphilis. If the pattern continued, The Assassins would notice and no doubt come looking. Cesare had highlighted his dire need to keep the agents a secret to the Creed. "Doctor dearest could be setting up his funeral."

A few weeks had passed and the twins had respectfully built a reputation of being the best performers in all of Italy. Many people gathered around where they were to perform, they ended up entertaining for noble's parties and even weddings. One day during a routine act of throwing daggers, Fiora came to Cahin and Caha with news of a brand new mission from Cesare. The siblings eagerly accepted when they heard the location and event. There was a lead that the Assassins had something going on in Siena, during the carnevale. It was a perfect assignment for the duo; they packed up to leave within a few hours. The siblings travelled quietly through the countryside of Italia until they reached the grand event in Siena, the town beautifully lit with firecrackers and colors, perfect for jesters such as themselves.

A performance by some mediocre jesters was progressing on the main stage, doing tricks with fire. There were people all around; some dressed up much like Harlequin and Hellequin, but none like them. As excited as they were, they had to focus. Fiora had described how the Assassins would hide in plain sight and even though the ones they were after weren't experts like the damned Ezio Auditore they would be tricky. Cahin and Caha had complete faith in their abilities, they hadn't actually gotten their hands on any Assassins yet but intended to brutalize. It was all for the greater good for the Templar, for the war. Regardless, they couldn't help but to have just a little fun. They walked around the booths window shopping for new masks and costumes, awaiting any sign.

The crowd seemed to grow thicker as the night continued on. Harlequin and Hellequin decided to enter a throwing knives contest; it would give them the right to look onto a crowd and to show off their abilities. People went up and did a few simple things, unimpressive to them. "We can do better." "So much better." The Harlequin smirked as it was their turn to get up on center stage. They did their usual introduction, people marvelled at their masks, commenting graciously on them. There were folk such as themselves in the crowd. Fellow artists who would know to respect them and their experience. Caha pleasantly bowed in her dainty way before turning to her brother, who bowed to her before they began. "The Hellequin..." "And the Harlequin..." "...Twins..." "Extraordinaire."

They each did cartwheels, crisscrossing one another on the stage, people watched with excitement. Harlequin and Hellequin proceeded in doing back flips soon after and arranged themselves center stage via the tricks. Harlequin put out his hands behind Caha and she gave the crowd a sweet smile before flipping up onto Cahin's shoulders, drawing her daggers. This was too good for them. Harlequin readied himself, balancing his sister perfectly and she threw them up in the air, begging to juggle them in her hands. The crowd swooned at this but really began to roar when she tossed them to Cahin, who juggled them up to her in a breeze. Then, as Caha threw her metallic daggers up, Cahin pulled out his, adding more daggers to the deadly juggle. Finally, to finish Caha flipped off Cahin and caught all four daggers, striking a beautiful pose.

It was evident everyone was amazed and called for an encore. Cahin whispered to Caha secretly, their conversation muted by the people cheering. "I spotted a few hooded people." "Me too Cahin..." She trailed off, studying the crowd of colourful faces. "Left side, back row." Cahin nodded, taking a bow. Caha smiled brightly, following his lead. She glanced where he'd told her to and low and behold, there was a hooded woman standing silently. Caha nodded and spoke up, Cahin wasn't one to talk, he had to be the quiet one. "Bien sûr mes amis!"The Hellequin called out in French, nodding to the Harlequin. They began doing ridiculous acrobatic tricks, telling jokes all the while focusing on the hooded woman. They felt a jolt of nervousness but they figured it was eagerness more than anything to attack.

Steady, Harlequin lifted his sister and threw her up into the air. Hellequin threw her daggers at that moment, straight at the woman. She grimaced as it hit the lady dead in the middle of her shoulder, wounding her. The woman gritted her teeth and tossed the dagger aside, Hellequin rolling off stage after saying a goodbye to the crowd, nodding to Harlequin. He took a bow and then leapt from the stage, finishing their performance and starting their assassination smoothly. The crowd congratulated them and Cahin nodded and assured them it was nothing, while Caha began to stalk the woman, who was running away now, trying to disappear. They didn't intend on letting their first official kill escape.

As Caha moved in closer to her, she saw the flickering glint of metal and knew the symbol embedded in the lady's belt. Assassin. Her heart thudded against her chest, she could feel butterflies in her stomach from thrill, feeling a certain lock come onto her, as if nothing else mattered. Perhaps it was the adrenaline rush Malfatto had constantly, she begin to feel quite murderous. Cahin stalked from the top of tents, planning on cornering the female assassino. The woman grunted, "Cazzo, stupid jesters throwing daggers everywhere." She huffed an insult to them as she held her wound. The Harlequin, grim as ever was ready to pounce when he was caught off guard by another male assassin who met up with their target. He nodded to her and they spoke low, meeting by the horse stables.

"Did you kill him?" "Assassinated and finished clean. Signore Ezio will be happy." He nodded to the woman. "What happened to you?" "Nothing, idiota jesters being clumsy with knives." She scowled. Harlequin's eyes flickered, he couldn't stand watching anymore. The Harlequin jumped off the roof, pouncing down on the female unsuspectingly and pushing her to the ground, he was careful to avoid her hidden blade, swiftly mutilating her chest with his daggers. The Hellequin tapped the male Assassin on the shoulder as he was about to react to what just happened, he turned, drawing out his hidden blade to nothing and then felt the stinging of Hellequin's dagger go through his neck. The two of them fell, dead.

They felt alive, they felt powerful and they felt damn good. They discarded the bodies, throwing them out into a crowd while shouting in a change of voice. "A message from the Templar! Do not cross us Assassins!" They both cackled evilly, starting manic in the carnevale. People ran in the narrow walkways, going all over the place. Caha and Cahin jumped into the crowd, using a little assassin tactic themselves. Cahin spotted something peculiar through the running and screaming people crying of murder. He knew the form well, it had been programmed in his brain that night he saw it in their townhouse. The young man, standing with his back to Cahin, calm through the crowd. Cahin narrowed his eyes, he demanded to know who this was and went after him, beginning a chase.

Caha was confused when she'd lost sight of her brother. She remained calm and decided to run along the crowd, since that would seem normal in this situation, to look for him. She glanced up at the tents and roofs to see if he was waiting for her up there somewhere but saw no one. She switched glances, left, right, random faces of fear running around, masks of grinning, or frowning faces being pushed around everywhere, colors, confetti, lights, Caha became dizzy. She turned her head, catching a glimpse of green and blue stripes and knocked dead into something, or someone. She gasped but it was no use in the noise as she was pulled into a tent, away from everyone.

Cahin was growing tired of this man running about, he was swift, but Cahin was the Harlequin. Quickly, he saw his chance as he was turning a corner and jumped up onto the top of a green and yellow tent, cutting ahead of the man and pouncing down on him, pulling out his daggers. He heard a high pitched shriek and was about to dive the dagger down straight into the man's neck when suddenly, "I'm a girl!" he cried, shaking off his hood frantically to reveal... he was a she. "What the hell?" Cahin gasped, not expecting a woman. She grunted and struggled but couldn't get him off. "Let me go!" She jolted her head, a necklace falling out onto the ground. The flash of the metal caught Cahin's eyes. There, was a bright red cross charm on the end of the silver chain. Cahin turned to look at her again, putting his daggers down he grinned, "Templar."

Caha struggled with her capturer but couldn't get her hands on her daggers. Somehow, whoever this was knew that's what she was trying to get rather than break free from them. He pushed her down into a pile of hay while restraining her. The glare of a white mask shone in Caha's eyes for a moment as a hand was placed over her mouth, she knew who it was. "Shhh..." The doctor leaned in on her, placing a finger to his mask. "I won't hurt you my dear." He seemed to grin. Caha's eyes shot open but this was not noticeable through her gold mask. He would not be graced by her expressions of fear or shock. Malfatto rose up, reaching for his belt and fumbling with something, pulling out a vile of poison and opening it, taking out his syringe. Caha panicked. She knew he was mad but would he really go through all the trouble to come to Siena and kill her? She couldn't get at her daggers and he had her caught here, isolated and was filling his syringe with poison.

**/**

**_dun dun dun! Yeah, that's right I left you hanging right there. XD. Don't worry i'll keep up with this story._**

**_Will Malfatto poison her? D: What's his motives? If you're reading this before finishing the story shame on you! XD_**

**_anyway, this story is about 1000-2000 words per chapter and I will be going back to school soon but. I'll keep up._**

**_Cause I'm addicted to AC. I hope you like it so far! :) 3_**

**_~konnie_**


	4. The Actress

hapter 4

-The Actress-

The doctor took one more empty look at The Hellequin. He kept his syringe close to her torso, hiding it almost, ready with the green liquid. Her mind raced with the possibilities, what he'd do, where he'd inject it, how much it would hurt. She braced herself for pain, for death. "Darling, we must hurry..." He began in a soothing voice, tilting his head just a little. Caha was confused at this, it didn't make any sense. Again, she went for her daggers and he stopped her with the hand that was silencing her, making it seem playful. "Honestly?" Caha now could shout; she was angry. A shifting noise of distress behind them alerted Caha. Malfatto quickly snapped his body around, stabbing his syringe dead into the neck of... an assassin. He dug it into his flesh to make sure he'd shut up forever and pulled it out, proceeding in stabbing brutally whilst poisoning him, he dropped dead. "Silly Hellequin." He said, standing up on his feet while wiping his syringe neatly with a bloody cloth.

The Harlequin kindly pulled the mysterious woman up, knowing she wasn't a threat anymore. She stared confused at him and backed away, Harlequin held up his hands in defence. "I'm not going to hurt you." He crossed his arms, daggers tucked away neatly. The girl still seemed tense, her brown eyes glaring into him. "Kill me now, if you're going to. I will die for my Templars." She closed her eyes. "What do you think I am?" His eyes darted down at her necklace. She clenched it tightly. "Assassin. I saw how you and that girl moved, you both were so swift and could climb buildings and hide and-" "We're not Assassins." He offered the information in a more comforting voice. "We are Templars, though I've never seen you before." He tilted his head, his grinning mask burned into her memory. "I... " "You...?" "Don't mock me! How do I know you're not an Assassin trying to trick me!" She started; Harlequin drew his dagger, showing her a little cross embedded on it. "I doubt Assassins go walking around with Templar crosses."

"I made it seem like I was going to... ravish you. I was actually luring that assassin that was following you. I knew that fool would help a woman in trouble." He spoke in a very factual tone, making sure his syringe was meticulously clean. He shook his head slightly and cracked his back, rolling his shoulder while checking his pulse, glancing down at the Hellequin who was still stunned at what just happened. "You know, for a jester of your skill you're quite naive." He straightened his hat with his fingers, curious about the girl. She collected herself and stood up with a jump, keeping a very stoic attitude. She had no idea that an assassin was following her. This only made the doctor laugh; he clapped his hands. "Bravo! You are very amusing! It's quite alright my dear, you're young from what I gather and you'll get better at these skills in time." "I am good... I just was-" "Off guard whilst looking for your brother? You mustn't let these things bother you, search after the battle." He nodded, bringing the heel of his boot down on the hand of the assassin corpse and crushing it ruthlessly.

Cahin and the girl decided to form a mutual team for now in the chaos and both started off down the dirt paths that weren't so crowded. They were more exposed to buildings, fences and lovely tucked away hiding spots but they had to take this chance. Cahin held up a finger as he dashed up the roof of a wooden stand, examining the sight carefully, he could be seen from this view. He jumped back down after a few moments of speculation. "The place is just about clear now; we can walk in the tents again." He huffed silently, thinking of Hellequin. He knew he'd gone off without really thinking and left his sister in the dark, he realized soon after his adrenaline that he'd acted on a single impulse which wasn't too smart. He could've tapped her on the shoulder or told her something, but he genuinely wanted to know who he... she was. "What is on your mind?" The girl tilted to look at the eyeholes in his mask, her short black hair falling near her eyes. Harlequin examined this, it was a bit odd.

"We haven't had proper introductions yet... I am the Harlequin." He bowed, his only way of acknowledgement. "I am Lucia, or as some might know me, Lucio junior." She placed her hands on her hips, smirking at him. "Lucio?" Harlequin was puzzled by this. This made her laugh slightly," I'll explain later..." Her eyes trailed off to a roof, getting quiet. Cahin noticed this and followed her gaze, seeing someone sneaking about on the rooftops. They both glanced at each other and then began to run down the path, staying close to the walls in hopes to sneak up on the person. "Prove to me you're a real templar." She whispered as they got closer, this only made the Harlequin grin like his mask. "I will and I'll thoroughly enjoy it." He trailed off in a dark chuckle, flipping up onto a few boxes stacked up, beginning to climb.

"Now, unlike the whore, I knew there would be more than one of those Assassins here this evening. They were taking care of some Borgia influenced duke here in Siena, making sure their rule doesn't fall deeper. They're quite new however and a little easier to kill." Malfatto explained things like a medical professor, all the while still maintaining his ominous self. The man was insane but with practical reason. He was leading Hellequin down the now desolate streets of the carnevale, Malfatto seemed to be searching for something. He walked slowly, keeping a determined strut. Hellequin followed behind him, letting out a sigh while silently praying she didn't come across Cahin's corpse, though she knew Cahin was fast. The doctor glanced back at her for only a moment, chuckling. "Your emotional attachment to your sibling is interesting." He ran his finger along the beak of his mask, his eyes avidly focusing on the rooftops. "Aha." "What is it?" "Riddle me this jester, one two three..." "...four?" "Correct."

Cahin and Lucia were now visible to the man who was running about the rooftops. He led them back to the sight of the two dead assassins Caha and Cahin bashed up. He leaned down to them and closed their eyes, whispering a final prayer to them. He then stood, glancing at the two. The man was more equipped with gear and decorative designs than the previous two but regardless wasn't Auditore. He seemed to be quicker however; he possibly led Lucia and Harlequin there on purpose. "Tell me, you enjoy killing?" He called out, laughing with a bitter hatred almost locked in his voice. Lucia gritted her teeth and toyed with her Templar cross. "In the name of the Templar and the Borgia, with enjoyment." She shot back at him, it only angered him. Cahin sighed; he wasn't in the mood for this. "Hold your tongue." He placed his hand on her shoulder, his eyes darting over to something else. The Assassin, swift as ever also caught on to this movement and drew two throwing knives, aiming at the figures.

A wicked laugh trickled into the night air, it made Harlequin perk up with happiness. He knew that evil laugh all too well; it had been ringing in his ears since he was a child running after it. Caha dodged the daggers with ease, tugging on the doctor to move. He knew of course, but followed her lead; she was an expert at avoiding messy situations with daggers and knives. The Assassin looked confused and switched his gaze from the Harlequin and Hellequin. He didn't speak but they could tell he was dumbfounded by such an odd number of people. Hellequin skipped along the roof, swinging her arms at her side and jumped off towards Cahin, landing at his side. Cahin smiled and nudged her briefly, the Doctor stayed up high, he began to dug through his pouch.

"Afraid we can't let you live now Assassino." Hellequin began in her smooth voice, leaning her elbow on Harlequin's shoulder. "Though that was never the intention." She coldly finished off, drawing a dagger and balancing it on her index finger, smirking at the man. She cleared her throat innocently and watched the man, he was anticipating. "Brother." "Sister." Cahin responded on cue, leaning down on his knee, beginning a trick. The Assassin looked unamused and confused even. "Perhaps you'd enjoy a little performance first?" Hellequin started, tiptoeing up Harlequin's back. Lucia stood and watched the two, the female jester was so playfully and cocky unlike the serious male one. "I am in no mood for games." He called out, rolling his wrist for a moment, they knew that that meant. "Lucia... don't move." Harlequin whispered over at her, his eyes dead on the Assassin.

The Harlequin jolted up, his sister taking a leap and back flipping in the air, pouncing on the man to the ground. She stabbed his sleeve with the hidden blade into the earth, aware that he could kill her with it. The Assassin fumbled and rolled over, ripping his sleeve off. He pinned Hellequin and was about to stab her when he heard the clinging scratch of metal against his chest plate. He couldn't turn his back to all these opponents and was now in trouble. Harlequin kept his Rondels lodged at his neck, poking at the cloth, ready to kill. Hellequin smirked and clicked the back of a pistol, aiming dead at his stomach. The Assassin then froze, glancing down at her. "You'll shoot your brother." He offered quickly, Harlequin only pressed his dagger further at the man's neck, making a small opening. The man winced but could not do anything.

"The hell I care, as long as I kill you." Hellequin pressed the pistol further at his gut, shoving it. She had her hand on the trigger. She was striking fear into the man, both siblings were. This intrigued the doctor, who was just about done filling his syringe with a torturous poison. The Assassin triggered his hidden blade; both siblings nudged their weapons at his body. "And what if I kill one of you before?" "Then the other will kill you." Harlequin whispered almost, his voice evil. It was a tricky situation. The doctor pondered while watching the scene, he seemed so casual about death. "Now if I..." He began, grinning when his thoughts calculated. Hellequin began to squeeze the trigger slightly, the man grew impatient with panic and raised his arm in a punch, about to deliver the blow of the knife into the female's jugular when mercilessly the Harlequin stabbed both his daggers into the man's shoulders, dragging them up to his neck and tearing all the flesh, he was stunned in that instant.

Cahin dragged the man off his sister and threw him to the ground roughly, He was still alive. Within seconds he mercilessly pounded the daggers in his chest, rising back up with a satisfied glance at his work. Caha and Cahin then laughed, clashing their daggers together playfully and set off back to the doctor and the woman, Hellequin kicking the corpse in the head playfully. "He's stupid. We move as one." Cahin began, grinning idiotically beneath his mask. Hellequin smiled visibly and leaped into a hug, meekly staring as if she had something planned. Harlequin glared down at her, narrowing his eyes. "Don't even start those childish games." "But brother, we are but children!" She laughed, stealing his hat and skipping around the square, assassin bodies lying about. Harlequin stood annoyed for a few moments then went after her, getting his hat back.

The doctor chuckled as he placed his syringe aside once more, clapping. "Bravo, you two certainly lived up to your introductions. You will become wonderful murderers and templar agents." He stopped his train of thought, fading off when he noticed the living girl watching the two. She had a cloak on, the doctor started at her. Harlequin stopped his foolishness with his sibling and glared, quickly jumping to the woman's side. "Don't. She's a templar like us." He glared then came to the realization, "wait, what on earth are you doing here?" "I saved your sister from death, be thankful." He shot back. The doctor sighed and glanced up at the moon in thought. "We must go now before guards show up to this." He nodded, tipping his hat to Lucia. "The Doctor." He seemed to wink, setting off down the empty streets, expecting them all to follow.

When the four of them set off Malfatto explained how he didn't trust Fiora and couldn't resist going out to kill assassins. He'd known of the mission from talking casually with other agents around Roma and thought it would be best the two younger Templars have someone of experience looking out for them, even if they didn't know he was following them. The Quins were creeped out by this a little but none the less trusted Malfatto just a little more. They owed him that for pinpointing the Assassins they hadn't known about. Regardless the Harlequin was still hesitant having the psychotic doctor around women; he'd be on the lookout. Hellequin grew curious about the quiet girl and confronted her warmly with a smile. "Hello, I am the Hellequin."

"Are you two twins?" She asked. "Yes, actually." Harlequin responded for Hellequin, walking onwards next to the doctor. Caha and Lucia walked behind them, starting conversation. "we've been together since birth." "That explains a lot." The girl laughed softly, pulling off a red and gold scarf she had wrapped around her head, smoothing her hair and placing it back on. Hellequin then examined her attire. She had a white blouse hang from her figure, her waist hugged tightly by a black vest with red trimming. A belt loosely hung from her hips, a sword and something else in its possession. She wore typical black pants and dark brown boots, cloaked by a dark hood which was now hanging from her head. Her hair was black and chopped very short, almost in the fashion of a young man with shaggy hair.

"I find you..." "Unusual? Well, you have to keep a boyish appearance when you're usually pretending to be one." She smiled, everyone looked back at her. "Not that it really matters, since you might understand one's passion for performance." She sighed, crossing hr arms. "Don't even try to bring me to the Borgia, they'll let me free under Cesare's command." Hellequin grinned, "You like to act, don't you?" "It's a passion. But as you know women aren't supposed to act, it's illegal." She started, thoughts calculated in Cahin's brain. "That explains why you called yourself Lucio earlier." He grinned. "Yes, my father used to pretend I was his son and I could act in plays." She gritted her teeth after the happy thought, "Then the assassins murdered him." She darkly said, it took interest in the quiet doctor. "The Borgia guards caught me in Roma after a little... mishap. It's harder to stay 'male' as you get older. They arrested me and I would've gotten away if it wasn't for that strange courtesan."

All three took this information in, knowing who the courtesan was. Fiora Cavazza seemed to do all of Cesare's dirty work. "Cesare took interest in my skills and offered me a trade. I help track Assassins and he doesn't arrest and kill me, I call it a fair deal." She shrugged, Malfatto then turned. "You're not a Templar agent?" "What's a templar agent? He just told me to find Assassins and report anything." She searched the doctors mask momentarily. "Ah." He tapped his syringe absentmindedly, snapping his fingers. "You're not much to Cesare, but you're worth getting information. He probably believes your naive attitude will get you killed but you would be a useful pond." He nodded at his conclusion. "A pond?" She laughed, "Clearly not." "You could use a bit of work." Harlequin chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Well, well a doctor, two jesters and a female actor." Hellequin giggled, skipping again. They spent another day travelling, stopping only momentarily to get some sleep. Cahin was tired by the time they reached Roma from watching the doctor. Once in Roma, they all bid their goodbyes and headed off in different directions, the usual when Templar agents finished. "We'll tell Cesare later on that the mission was successful." Caha nodded at Cahin. He nodded and yawned, glancing at Lucia who was still awkwardly following them. "Lucia, have you anywhere to go?" "I was staying in an inn but..." She began, the twins, laughed. "Would you like to come with us?" "That would be great." She gave them a smile, walking off to the boring townhouses.

"How did Harlequin come across you anyway?" Hellequin asked, raising an eyebrow at them. "Er..." Harlequin patted her back gently, laughing. "You punched me in the stomach good." He shook his head, Hellequin was astonished. "The young man?" "Young woman." Lucia winked, apologizing once more for knocking the wind out of Cahin. Caha laughed and ruffled her boyish hair. "Of course, only a woman takes down the scary Harlequin." She teased, skipping up to the door of their place and opening it, allowing everyone in. "I thought you were Assassins, you move so fluidly around!" She exclaimed, the twins looked at each other with pride. "We know, that's the point."

_Yay! I'm really getting into this story! XD _

_There's a few things to do, I hope I stick to the characters._

_I'll write more later ^^_


End file.
